Nervous Hands and a Trembling Touch
by amy. j x
Summary: Chad and Ryan go further than they ever have before. Very hard M. Chyan.


Chad's fingers tremble uncontrollably as they rest on Ryan's hip. His lips tingle from their kisses. His naked chest rises and falls at an unsteady pace, pressed tight against the dancer's designer shirt. Ryan's arms are wrapped tightly around his lower back, pulling the athlete's hips harder against his own. They make their way across the room eventually reaching Ryan's king size bed. And as clichéd as it sounds, when his back hits the mattress and Ryan collapses on top of him, his stomach is doing somersaults.

Ryan's hands reach up to tangle in his hair, short manicured nails losing themselves in a mass of tight curls, as gasps emanate from their lips and entwine in the small gap between their faces. The atmosphere is heavy as Ryan's legs straddle him, and he sits up to remove his shirt. He maintains flawless eye contact as he unbuttons the garment slowly, and Chad's hands reach up to roam over his smooth chest. Ryan closes his eyes and lets out a low moan straight from the back of his throat as his boyfriend slips the shirt from his shoulders, throwing it in the general direction of the floor, and pulls him back flush on top of him.

They continue with their frenzied kisses, and after some time, Ryan lowers his lips to Chad's collarbone, his tongue flicking out to taste the sweat on Chad's skin, and his quaking hands reach down to rid the boy of his trousers.

Chad's arousal strains in the denim constraints of his jeans, and Ryan still isn't quite sure why he's so nervous, and why he's being so obvious about it.

They've done this before, quick hand jobs in the dim light of the lava springs kitchen after hours, hurried blowjobs in laundry cupboards. But suddenly this is real. They'd come out to their friends over a month ago, and were met by general acceptance, which Ryan found unsettling - surely not everyone could be okay with it. But then he reminded himself that he attended East High, and things didn't seem so strange any more.

The reality of how far they are going this time is weighing heavily on both boys. So many questions arise in Chad's mind, but his thoughts are silenced by Ryan's hand wrapping around his erection and his teeth biting down on one of Chad's nipples. The only thoughts in Chad's mind now are of the 'Oh God, yes!' variety. There is no denying Ryan knows exactly how to drive him wild.

It doesn't take long for Chad to be teetering on the edge, and as much as he doesn't want to, he reaches out to still Ryan's talented hand, because as good as it feels, he doesn't want this to be over so soon. They have Ryan's house to themselves for some time, and he doesn't plan on wasting any one of those seconds.

His hand wraps around Ryan's neck, fingers playing with the blonde hair at the nape of the boy's neck, pulling him down for another kiss. He raises his hips as Ryan leans down to pull his jeans off, leaving him in only his boxers. He returns the favour, and Ryan's black skinny jeans join his baggy ones in a heap on the floor. And for once Ryan doesn't care that those jeans cost about the equivalent of 6 months of Chad's allowance and they have just been haphazardly thrown across his room, because now they're both completely naked, and all he can think about is that Chad is flipping him over and grasping his legs in his strong, calloused hands, bringing Ryan's hips up to rest on his muscled thighs. Ryan instantly wraps his calves around Chad's back in response, because he knows exactly where this is heading, and he knows Chad is just as, if not more nervous than him. And most of all, he knows he wants this an indescribable amount, that this moment has been the centre of his dreams for the past few weeks. He knows it'll most likely be clumsy and awkward, because neither of them has done this before. And he knows that it'll hurt, and it'll be sore in the morning, but he also knows the pleasure will surpass the pain, and in the morning Chad will be pressed against his back, and he'll be woken by kisses, so none of that really matters.

"You sure?"

Ryan almost chuckles at how late it is for Chad to be asking this, seeing as two of his fingers are buried inside Ryan and the condom is held between his thumb and forefinger, but when he sees the sincerity and love in Chad's eyes, he simply nods and pulls Chad down for another kiss, as a third finger is pushed inside him. The tips of Chad's fingers brush against his prostate, and he gasps out against Chad's lips, moaning and groaning, demanding 'more, more, more!'

Chad obliges.

He offers Ryan the condom, and he takes it in shaking hands, ripping the foil and rolling it down Chad's length, before taking the offered lube and coating Chad's erection in the cool gel. He notices Chad's closed eyes and parted lips with a smirk. Chad lifts Ryan's leg onto his shoulder, and the blonde dancer takes a moment to thank god for yoga. Chad kisses him again as he pushes into him, and when Ryan cries out in pain against his lips, Chad stills his movements and kisses his forehead, whilst he runs his fingers through Ryan's hair to soothe him, and waits for his nod before he continues thrusting.

It takes a few minutes of immense pain, but soon he's moaning in pleasure and meeting Chad's thrusts with enthusiasm.

Ryan tries to maintain eye contact for as long as he can, but soon his eyelids are sliding shut and he is losing himself to the sensations. The anxieties and nerves of earlier have now totally ebbed away, and he's using all of his energy to focus on the sounds of Chad gasping and moaning in pleasure above him. He's waited for this for so long, even before Chad started to return to his flirty glances, before the baseball game, before the summer at Lava Springs, and he's all kinds of ecstatic that they are finally here, they've reached this point of total trust in each other, and they can finally be open about their relationship. Before today, Ryan thought nothing could beat the feeling of Chad kissing him square on the lips in the halls of East High for all to see, or when his face was the first Chad sought out after a victory at a basketball game, and he'd run up to kiss Ryan before congratulating his team mates, or those times in the lunch hall when Chad would come up behind him in the queue, wrapping his arms around his waist and leaving a trail of hot kisses up his neck.

But despite how amazing it felt to have Chad Danforth show him off with pride and adoration for the entire school to see, he now knows that nothing beats the feeling of coming hot and heavy with the basketball extraordinaire thrusting in to him, on the edge of release himself. When Chad does cry out, filling the condom and collapsing on top of Ryan, the other boy is still recovering.

When Chad catches his breath, he proceeds to kiss Ryan senseless, their tongues dancing together slowly, their naked bodies pressed tightly together as they lie on Ryan's luxury sheets. Their skin is sticky with sweat and cum, but neither boy can bring himself to care as they indulge in lazy kisses.

Chad pulls back, pushing Ryan's damp hair out of his face, and, looking straight in his eyes, tells him for the first time that he loves him.

"I love you too."

It's all Ryan can say in response, and he means every letter. Because it did hurt, and it still will in the morning, but it wasn't clumsy and awkward like he'd expected, and the reality turned out to be so much more than the dreams, and despite the pain, it was worth it, and he'd do it all again, 'first-time' nerves, excruciating pain and all, just to see the look on Chad's face when he heard Ryan tell him he loves him for the first time.

And the next day he is woken up by kisses and much more, and the pain is still there, but it's quickly forgotten when Chad's tongue trails down his chest. And he hasn't ever been as grateful for his parent's business trips, or Sharpay's weekends at various health spas, because it now means he can spend an entire two days in bed with Chad, and he'll take any time he can get with the insatiable jock.


End file.
